dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: PGT
Greetings! This is Dragon Ball: PGT, or Post GT. This story is set shortly after the events of GT. Where everybody is maybe 2 years older, and things haven't really changed much. I assure you, it won't be as GT was, it will be a Z/GT hybrid. I tried to take the humor from GT, and the seriousness from Z. Also, this story probably doesn't fit within the Dragon Ball canon, but I hope you enjoy it, and please, check my other stories, Dragon Ball: WI,and Dragon Ball: JA. Thank you for your time."Do not pray to be a strong man, pray to be a stronger man." 03:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) (Footnote) I do apologize if the beginning is a little slow, but you can't rush things, ya' know? I tried to put some humor in it, so it wouldn't be so boring. Plus, this is an introductory episode, so in my definition, it's supposed to be slow. 'Theme Music' Prologue And General Theme: "Edge of the Earth" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Broly Jr. Saga: "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park. Brolia Saga: "Ruling Me" by Weezer. Better than Avril Lavagne right? Prologue/ Episode #1/ The Strange Visitor Narrator:' '"A few years after the Z fighters defeated Omega Shenron, everyone went back to their normal lives. Goku is now a teenager, and tending to his radish farm, until one day a stranger walked up to him..." "Why does he look familiar?" Goku said to himself, as the stranger approached. "Uhhh... Can I help you?" Goku said confused. The stranger stopped, and said, "Are you Kakarot?". The stranger said with his head down. "Yes, I am, why?", Goku replied. "Because, I am Broly(then raises his head).... Jr.! (with a smile on his face)." Goku paniced, and said "Are you here to kill me???!!!" "Of course not! Now why would I do that? You have done nothing to me." Goku replied, "But your father had a massive grudge on me!!! Wouldn't he send his son to do the dirty work if he died?!!" All Broly does is chuckle and hold up a peace sign with his two fingers. "Huh, neat! But why are you here?" Broly replies, "I am simply here to meet the most hated person in my father's life, also I heard you are very stong, and I wish to be trained by you!" "Good reason, and staightforward! Come along, I want you to meet my family!" "Uhh, Okay". Goku open's the door quite quickly and said loud enough for Chi-Chi to hear across the house, "Hey Chi-Chi!, there is someone I want you to meet!." "I can hear you!, you don't need to yell!" Chi-Chi said, "Oh, who is he?" "He is Broly Jr.! Broly's son. And guess what!, he doesn't want to kill me!!!" Goku said. "You mean he is the son of the crazy saiyan who tried to kill my husband, both of my sons, my daughter-in-law, 3 of my husband's friends(Vegeta,Piccolo, and Krillin), and my son's best friend(Trunks(Goten's friend)), and my husband's best friend's wife ?? Ehh, that's cool. Nice to meet you!" Chi-Chi said. "Nice to meet you too madame."Broly Jr. said calmly. "Hey Chi-Chi, where's Goten and Gohan?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi answered,"Well, Goten went to go hang out with Trunks, and Gohan is at his place."Thanks Chi-Chi, love ya!" Goku replied as he rushed out the door, dragging Broly Jr. with him. Chi-Chi yelled, "Love you too!". While in flight, Goku said, "Let's go to Gohan's. I guess, since he is about the same age as you, you would want to meet him first." "I agree, I can't wait to meet him!" When they were arriving to Gohan's, Broly was distracted by a hot chick (don't worry, it's not Videl), when he looked back in front of him, suddenly, BOOM!!!, his face pounds into the ground. The impact made quite a thud, causing Gohan and his family to run outside in curiosity. "Father!!, what just happened?!?!" Gohan said. "If my analysis is correct, Broly Jr. smashed his face into the ground.", Goku said intelligently. Gohan replied sarcastically, "Gee, I could have never figured that out... wait, did you say he was Broly Jr.?!, Broly had a son?!" "Gohan, don't be so rude! He might be friendly!", Videl said. The Gohan Family each said their greetings, Gohan: "Greetings!", Videl: "Hello!, and Pan: "Hey Mister!". In turn, Broly raised his head, eyes all messed up, and missing a tooth, "Heeey...". Then he puts his head down for a quick nap... but NO! Goku just picked him up and carried onward to Trunks' house, or mansion 'cause that place is big. Anyway, Goku and Broly Jr. arrived, and Broly not so messed up anymore. They took the more subtle approach this time. "DING DONG"...... Goku yelled. Vegeta shouted, "Whaaaat!!! I'm busy!... Oh, it's you Kakarot. And you too Broly? I thought Gohan, Goten and Trunks killed you a long time ago?". "No, I am his son, Broly Jr., and unlike my father, I have no intent to hurt anybody, except for certain people, like any enemies of Kakarot.", Broly said. "Oh, I'm Vegeta, Prince of ALL Saiyans!" Broly rolls his eyes. Goten and Trunks come out. "What's up Dad?" both of the teenagers say to both of their fathers. "Aaah! Broly!!!", Goten frightened. "People need to stop calling me my father! It's getting annoying!" Broly JR. in frustration. "Oh your his son, he had a son?" Trunks pondered. Broly sighs, "Nice to meet you, you must be Goten, and you are?..." "Trunks, son of Vegeta, and my sister is Bulla, she's out shopping with her "girlfriends".". "Trunks, who are you talking to?, oh, hello, what's your name?" "Broly Jr. Nice to meet you madame." "My name is Bulma, Trunks' mother." "Come on Broly, let's meet the rest." Goku said. Narrator:'' As Goku and Broly Jr.' '''set out on a friend making journey, a dark predator is coming, and he isn't nice, obviously.' Come back for the next episode of Dragon Ball:... P.. G.. T. (Footnote) Broly Jr. looks just like his father, but different clothing obviously, and with more manners. Broly Jr. Saga Episode #2/ The Training Narrator: 'Last time on PGT, a stranger came up to Goku, turns out it was Broly Jr. Oddly enough, Jr. did not want to kill, or in any way harm Goku. Our hero introduced Broly to the family, and later, close friends. After that it was time for training... Goku style, at the wastelands. "Alright Broly, first things first. Can you turn into a super saiyan?", Goku asked. "I believe I can, let me try... RAAAAHHHH!!!" Broly did not have to push hard to become a super saiyan, he immediately transformed. "He he, this feels good.", Broly said. "I know, tell me about it! Next, do you have a tail?", Goku asked a second question. It may have seem as though Broly did not have a tail, but when Broly had a little tension on his face, something popped out of the back of his new "Goku" gi, his tailed appeared. "Good, you scared me there! I thought you were gonna "lay brown eggs"!!", Goku replied in relief. "Is there anything else you wanna know about me?, Broly, in turn, asked. "Yes, but nothing relative to fighting. You ready?" Goku asked the third, and awaited question. Broly replied, "Bring it on!". Goku transformed to a super saiyan, and dashed towards Broly. Goku threw the first punch, but Broly blocked it and counterattacked by grabbing Goku's arm and throwing him away. While Goku was hurdling through the air, Broly charged a ki blast similar to his father's Eraser Cannon and threw it. Goku regained composure, and deflected the ki blast. This time, both of the opponents dashed towards each other, and began battling furiously and speedily through the air, but Goku got the upperhand, and then smashed Broly into the ground. Broly cleared the rubble, got back up, and just stood there while Goku was charging at him. Broly attacked first by kicking Goku in the face a launching him in the air. Broly jumped above Goku and elbowed him into the ground. When the dust cleared, Broly, to his suprise, saw that Goku was gone. Broly looked behind himself, and saw Goku charging a kamehameha, "KAME...HAME...". Broly charged another Eraser Cannon. Both released, "HAAA!", "RAAH!". A massive clash of ki; both of the competitors were looking to overpower the other. The power was so immense, Gohan could feel it.. "Oh father, just don't get yourself killed.". Both opponents were struggling, but due to Goku's battle experience, and Broly's massive storage of energy, the clash was too much, and imploded on itself, causing the trainer and trainee to fly away. Both opponents got up in a flash, and battled again. Goku said, "Ya done yet, or are you still wanting to fight?". Actions speak louder than words. Broly attacked with a kick to the gut, stunning Goku. Broly rapidly punched Goku, and smacked him away. Goku telported behind Broly, and tapped his shoulders. Broly turned around and said, "Can I help you?..AAAHHH!!". Goku round-house kicked Broly in the face, and sent him tumbling away. Broly was laying on the ground. Broly refocused his eyes, he saw Goku diving feet first towards him. Broly rolled away. Goku hit the ground very hard. Goku was hopping on one leg, and said, "Oww! I stubbed my big toe!". Broly pointed and laughed at Goku. Goku hears his stomach grumbling and says,"I'm hungry! How 'bout you?" "(chuckles) Yeah, I guess.", Broly replies. "Nomnomnomnomnom", Goku scarfs down his food, also Broly. Chi-Chi says to herself, "(sighs) I don't know how they eat like that. (sighs again), Saiyans." Goku asks,"(voice muffled by the food in his mouth) Nefamehathouwhafa?" "What?" Broly said. "(swallows food) Sorry. So, where are you from?", Goku asked. "Well, I am actually a clone of my father. You see, I was intended to be an exact clone of Broly, obviously, but something went wrong in the DNA patterns. A very small indifference though, just in the brain. All the knowledge of my father was gone, and then I had my own." Broly explained, then explained further... "When I grew older, the put me through a series of tests. They trained me, but not like you did. Later, when I was about 16 years old, they deemed me too weak to be the same as my father, and attempted to kill me by gassing me. Luckily, I found out before they got to me. I broke out of my cell..." Narrator: What happened to Broly Jr.? Found out, on the next episode of Dragon Ball:...P..G..T. (Footnote) Saiyans have remarkable appetites. ' '(Footnote2) Broly, from what I recall in the movies, could charge a massive ki blast anytime, that's why I said Broly Jr. has a "massive storage of energy". Episode #3/ Broly Jr.'s Predicament '''Narrator: Back when Broly Jr. was a young man, 'he was labeled a "failure" and was supposed to be killed, but Broly Jr. had other plans...' "He's getting away!", the soldier paniced. "We are facing a tough individual, release the "experements"", General Kodak said to the scientists. "Bu..But sir...", scientists frightened. "DO IT NOW!!!", Kodak yelled. The scientists scampered to the control terminal, and pulled the switch. Tubes opened, and these freaks of nature popped out, and started killing anyone they could find. "RAAAAHHH!!!! JUST LET ME GO!!!", Broly in anger and frustration. He then swatted away the last soldier. Broly panting, he looked to his right, and saw, these... things starring at him. Broly widened his eyes in fear, the first demon attacked, he barely dodged, and ran away in fear, for he was too frightened to fight. He ran and ran, the demons chasing behind, until he ran into a dead end. He turned around, and saw the entire group of demons. Staring at the face of death, and it wasn't too pretty, he had revelation. He then turned his fear into copious amounts of anger. "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!", Broly transformed, and the Legendary Super Saiyan was reborn. He then took out his anger on the demons. He pounded them one by one. A splat over here and a splat over there, man you shoud have seen it! He was going Chuck Norris on the poor suckers. They never had a chance. He then went on a rage, destroying all the equipment, tubes, control panels, the floor, the wall. He was so crazy, he blew the roof off!! Hizza Hizza! OH NO!!! Not Little Suzie!!! You name it, I can guarantee that it was blown up. Man, that's the kind of thing that can haunt you for life. Wait... Wait!! Pease don't kill me man! I'm the Narrator! AAAAHHHH!!!!! (new narrator clearing his throat) Hmmm Hmmm, testing, 1.2.3. Can you hear me? Good. Point is, his attack was devastating. He then escaped the facility, or whatever was left of it. He wanted to escape the planet, but he had no idea what planet he was on. He started panting, and transformed back to a base saiyan. He knew he was weak. He then started walking across the rocky terrain. He found a hill and climbed to the top of it. When he got to the top, he looked around. He then saw that he was actually on a mountain. It then occured to him why the facility was called "Kodak's Mountain Top Laboratory". Heh, who knew? He started his mountain top descent. It was treachorous like any other mountain descent, so you can imagine he had some difficulty. Broly did not know which path to take. The one that says "SAFEST ROUTE" or the one that says "DO NOT TAKE THIS PATH!!!". He took the 2nd path. A few steps later, he tripped and fell. Rolling down the mountain, hitting every stupid rock and bump on that plane of existence. Several minutes later, he reached the bottom. Unconcious, Broly lied there, food for the creatures of that planet.... '''Narrator: Broly is barely surviving his escape. Find out what happens next on Dragon Ball:..P..G..T.' (Footnote) The only reason Broly survived is because he is a saiyan. Saiyans are more tough skinned than other species. (Footnote2) A "Predicament" is another word for a "problem", as in a situation. Episode #4/ Broly Jr.'s Mission: Part 1 Narrator: Last time, on PGT... Broly Jr. escaped from the facility he grew up in. Descending down the mountain, tripped and fell all the way down. At the bottom, he laid unconcious.... until a friendly civilian of a nearby town found him and took him home to help him back to help. "Uhhhhh.... Where.. am.. I?", Broly Jr. dazed and confused. "You are in a house my friend.", an old man said. "Gee... thanks. Where am I really?" Broly asked. "Don't make me repeat myself! You are in a HOUSE.", the old man said. Broly just looked at him. "Alright, alright, come on have a sense of humor. You are in Reronli.", the old man said. He asked, "So, where are you from sonny?". Broly pointed out the window towards the laboratory/ facility. "You are not a soldier are you?", the old man asked frightened to what might be. "No, but I am a clone, an experement if you must. I escaped from that place. I bet whatever military occupation is in this town, is looking for me right now.", Broly explained. "What? So your saying you could attract the military?", the man asked. "Pretty much", Broly replied. "Get out! GET OUT!! The military is already cruel! (the old man scooting Broly out the door), What would they do to me if they caught me harboring a fugitive? Hmmm? Don't come back! (slams the door)." Later on, Broly Jr. walks into town. Staying in the shadows, he witnesses Kodak's military do unthinkable crimes. Broly maybe a clone, but he knows the difference between good, and bad. Broly levitates to the top of a building, and says to himself, "I have to look for something that might give away a military installation. Ahhh, a flag, and it says Kodak on it, how convenient." Broly then started to hop roof to roof to get as close the base as he could before he had to touch the ground. When he arrived, he noticed the base had high security, as of many other bases you would find. Although he did find a small entry point along the eastern wall. He crawled through the small shaft. He then found another entry point into the armory, but before he jumped down, he listened in on a conversation between two soldiers... "I heard that the general will be leaving with his troops on a conquest to take over the capital tomorrow.... " Broly heard everything about the situation. There was a war between the native people of Reronli, and the Shragonites. The shragonites were taking over Planet Reronli, and the evil mastermind behind it was Kodak. When Broly heard enough, he jumped down from the ventilation shaft, landed beside the soldiers. He then snapped both of their necks, killing them black ops. style. Broly snuck around the base, killing those who he only needed to kill. He soon found his way to the war room. Hiding behind a corner, he spotted the map. He took a glance at it, and lucky enough, he found the capital. He then snuck out undetected. What he had found out was, was that all the troops will be divided in large groups, and will be taking each of the directions of the city (North, South, East, and West), each group totalling up to a quarter of the total troops invading. Broly had to move quickly to the point where the troops were most vulnerable, dawn was soon approaching...' ' Narrator: Broly is now on a mission save the people of Reronli. Come back for the next episode of Dragon Ball:..P..G..T. (Footnote) Believe it or not, but Broly Jr. is quite agile, and strategic. Episode #5/ Broly Jr.'s Mission: Part 2 Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball: PGT... Broly was picked up by an old stranger, and rested back to health. Later, he found out the cruelty of Kodak's military while walking through the shadows of the nearby town. He then entered the base in the town, undetected. Found out where General Kodak and his army will strike next. Broly continues his mission... "It's time.", Broly said. He can hear the footsteps of the infantry, and the engines of the motor-vehicles approaching. He searched for General Kodak, turns out he was behind the motorcade of the Northern attack force. He landed in front of the general. "General Kodak, I am giving you the chance to turn back now, so do so, before I change my mind.", Broly said. "You can't order me! You have no power! No authority! You are just a clone!", Kodak said with anger, and a little frustration. "You have 5 seconds to turn back, and leave this planet.", Broly said authoritively again. "What? Who do you think you are?", Kodak asked him in anger, and in some frustration. "5...4...3...", Broly counted. "Shooo! Go away!", Kodak said with a little fright in his voice. "...2...1...0... Alright you have had your chance. now it is time for you to pay... for endangering MY life, AND the lives YOU have taken!", Broly said righteously. "Attack him!! (talks on the radio) All units, attack the target at 105-Sigma-Alpha!!!", Kodak ordered his troops. They all began to fire. It was futile, all the bullets, and tank shells either ricocheted, or exploded and left no marks on Broly's body. They all stopped, Broly launched his offensive. Shooting ki blasts, and throwing the tanks as far as he could. Just picture the Hulk going to town on the army, except he is not green, only the ki he throws at the poor suckers is green. The fighting only lasted about 5 minutes. When Broly finished, only General Kodak remained. Broly walked up to him. "Please, please don't kill me!", Kodak plead. "It is only just that I end your despicable life.", Broly said. "Pleeaase!! AAAHHH!!!.... Wha..why am I still alive?", Kodak asked. Broly answered.."I have decided that letting you live will be a far greater punishment. The guilt will crush you over time, and judgement will be passed upon you.". "Thank you sir, thank you.... wait.. what? Oh please, like something is going to happen to me! Good riddance!", Kodak got up off of his knees, and walked away. Broly made sure that there were no more forces in the city, or on the planet. This journey took 7 days. Broly sat on top of a rock in the wasteland, thinking about things. He knows he is a saiyan, be he has not seen anyone else within his race. So he set out on a journey to find any saiyan life. Narrator: Broly has defeated Kodak, but he has not defeated his saiyan solitude in the universe. Broly has set out to find his own kind. Find out what happens, on next episode of Dragon Ball:..P..G..T. (Footnote) Later on, General Kodak lost all of his army, and was no longer a general. He made a stone hut, and lived there until he was 72. He then threw himself off a nearby cliff, in the guilt Broly Jr. foretold. Brolia Saga Episode #6/ Sweet Soul Sister '''''Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball: PGT... Broly Jr. has defeated General Kodak and all his forces on Planet Reronli. 4 years have gone by since that day, and during that time Broly tried to find other fellow Saiyans. He had no luck so far... until one day on Planet Ligase...' "Ughhh, what am I gonna do? It has been 4 years! Am I the last of my kind?", Broly said hopelessly while walking down the road. "Ugh, I need to rest.", Broly said tired, and sat down on the ground. 5 minutes elapsed. Broly had his head between his legs moping, (You know how people sit this one way, with their butt still on the ground, and their feet on the ground, and their knees in the air? That is what I mean.). A stranger came by and sat down with him, she was hopeless too. Broly said without lifting his head, "(sighs) What?". The stranger said in a sweet voice, "Are you looking for someone too?". Broly replied, "Ehhh... you wouldn't care or understand.". The stranger said, "Of course I would! I would like to hear what you want to say!" Broly said, "Oh.. all right. I am looking for a race, my race, the saiyan race. I have been looking for them ever since I defeated General Kodak.". "What? You defeated General Kodak? I was too weak to fight. Tell me, what is your name?", the stranger asked. "My name is Broly Jr., (he raises his head to talk clearly with the stranger), by the way, how do you know General Koowhoawhoawhoa!", Broly said astonished and freaked out, kinda like when Krillin blushes and all that when he sees a hot girl. "What's wrong Broly Jr.?", the stranger asked. Broly stumbles, "Whawhawha... (clears his throat). Uh... nothing... uhhh.... oh yeah! How do you know General Kodak?". The stranger replied, "Isn't it rude to not ask a girl her name?". "Oh, yeah... What is your name?", Broly blushed a little. "I am Brolia, thank you for asking! I know General Kodak because he tried to kill me! I ran away from the laboratory, I was too scared to fight. I eventually ran here. I stayed because I like it here. The people are nice!", Brolia answered. "Tell me Broly, is he still alive?", Brolia asked. Broly answered, "I destroyed the lab, I destroyed his army, but the one thing I did not destroy, was him. Although he did deserve to die, I thought that letting him live would be a far greater punishment than death.". "Ohhhh, that's so noble of you!", Brolia said. This time both of them blushed. "I guess that you are my sister right? Well, it's nice to meet you. I have to go.", Broly said. "Wait where are you going? You seem tired, you are in no shape young man!", Brolia said concerned. Broly replied, "Well...uhhh....". "You have no destination do you? Come with me!", Brolia said motherly like. "Okay "mom". I thought you were my sister?", Broly said. Brolia got fed up with Broly and smacked him upside the head, "Don't give me attitude! Just go!". "After you...", Broly said. "Yeah, a real gentleman!", Brolia said. '''Narrator: Broly has finally met another saiyan, and it turns out it was his sister! Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball:..P..G..T.' Episode #7/ Fatal Attractions Narrator: Last time on Dragon Ball:..P..G..T. Broly Jr. has found another saiyan. Her name was Brolia, and she was his sister. Brolia took her newfound brother to her home. They were halfway there.... "Sorry, I'm not that kind of a person to get in a fight.", Brolia said silently. "It's alright, just keep walking. Oh, by the way, I thought you were looking for someone too.", Broly said. "Well, I am looking for the right man in my life..."Brolia said, "Oh, great here we go...", Broly interrupted. "YOU ASKED DIDN"T YOU??!!", Brolia shouted. "Alright, alright, yes I did.", Broly trying to calm her down. "Oh, were here! This is my home!", said Brolia. "Brolia, there you are!", said Brolia's former boyfriend, Kran. "Kran! I thought I said it was over!", Brolia said. "Come on baby, give me another chance.", Kran stepped a little closer. "Who is this?", Broly asked. "He's my FORMER boyfriend. He won't leave me alone.", Brolia explained. "Brolia....", "Stay away from her.", Broly said interrupting Kran. "Who are you?", Kran asked. "Someone you shouldn't be on the wrong side of.", Broly said with anger in his voice. "Are you lookin' to fight?", Kran asked. "Maybe....", Broly replied. Kran dashed toward Broly and punched him in the face. Broly did flinch, but punched him right back. "Nice shot, but it's not good enough.", Kran said with a smirk on his face. They both dashed at each other. In that moment, Broly wondered how Kran is so powerful, how he was able to make him flinch, how he was even able to fly; Broly understood one thing, Kran was a threat, and needed to be taken down. They broke into a fierce battle. Kran threw one more punch. Broly dodged it, and counterattacked by clotheslining him. Kran was sent flying, hit the ground and got back up. Broly came out of nowhere and grabbed Kran by the shoulders. Threw him over himself, and kicked Kran away, sending him flying once again. While in middair, Broly grabbed Kran by the face, and smashed him along the ground. Still in his hand, he lifted Kran up, and said, "Stay away from my sister, or next time, I might not be so merciful. GOODBYE.", Broly pulled back his free arm, and slugged Kran in the gut, causing him to fly far into the nearby desert. "Ooooo, that was very brave of you!", Brolia said. "You need to choose your boyfriends more cautiously!", Broly said. "Whatever "DAD". I thought you were supposed to be my brother?.", Brolia said. "Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha, very funny sis'.", Broly said sarcastically. "Fine, your sleeping outside!", Brolia said hurt. "Sis'!". Brolia slammed the door behind her, locking Broly out. "Ohh.. great. Minus well make myself comfortable.". Narrator: Broly has been locked out of his own sister's house. Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon Ball:..P..G..T. (Footnote) The set of moves Broly Jr. pulled on Kran, is also known as Gigantic Hammer. Episode #8/ Foxy Teacher Narrator: Last time on PGT... When Broly Jr. and Brolia got to her house, a former boyfriend of Brolia's came to see her again. After an angering conversation, Broly Jr. decided to ward off the stranger. When they both got into a fight, Broly completely won the match, and gave the man a warning to stay away from Brolia. It is now the next morning... Broly is laying against the house, and Brolia comes outside. "Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!!", Brolia shouted. "Wha..wha...oh it's you, and you are wearing a suit?", Broly questioned. "I need to go to an interview!", Brolia explained. "What? You work? Where?", Broly said dazed and confused. "I am a Professor.", Brolia said. (Broly gets up) "You are full of suprises. Alright, let's go.", Broly said. "Over here!", Brolia yelled 20 feet away in a hover car. "Wha..? How did you move so fast?". "Nevermind that! Just get in the car!", Brolia yelled. "And put this suit on while your at it!". (30 seconds later) "This thing barely fits! How do you expect me to wear this?", Broly complained. "Ohhh.. Just get in the car!", Brolia said authoritively. (Broly gets in the car) (Brolia starts it and drives off) "All right. Here is what's gonna happen. I need to go to a job interview, and your are gonna be my husband for the day!", Brolia explained. "WHAAAAT??!!! It's bad enough that your my sister, now your my wife?!", Broly complained. "Just deal with it. It's only for an hour, and we are gone. Got it?", Brolia scorned. "Hmph...", Broly looked out the window. 10 minutes later, Brolia parks in the parking lot. "We are here!", Brolia said. "Oooooooo...exciting!", Broly sarcastically. They walk into the building, crowded with people, and make their way towards the room the meeting is taking place. "Now I want you to behave okay? Don't do anything stupid.", Brolia said. "Yes honey, whatever you say.", Broly sarcastically once again. "Ms. Brolia, do you wish to become a teacher here at T.A Chrapher School of Idiocy?", the school principal asked. "Yes I do sir.", Brolia answered with a smile. This questioning went on for another 30 minutes. Broly was druling in boredom, he even was starting to cry a little. He then fell asleep... Narrator: Broly has been taken to his sister's job interview. He was so bored, he fell asleep. Found out what he dreams, next time on Dragon Ball:..P..G..T. (Footnote) You know the name I mentioned earlier.. T.A Chrapher? If you take out the "H"'s and put in a "P", you get T.A Crapper. Also known as Thomas A. Crapper, the man who invented the first flushable toilet! Category:Fan Fiction